


Lilac

by starr_falling



Series: to seek a newer world [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Shire, Domestic, Fluff, GFY, Hobbit Big Bang 2016, Hobbit Story, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While looking for his husband, Bilbo finds more than he was searching for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilac

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hobbitstory](http://hobbitstory.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Amazing [cover art and artwork](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6779185) made by the lovely [penumbria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria). Awesome [cover art and artwork](http://scheissedraws.tumblr.com/post/144666242021/to-seek-a-newer-world-by-starrfalling-after-the) made by the also lovely [scheissedraws](http://scheissedraws.tumblr.com/).

  
  
Cover Art by [penumbria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria)  


  
  
Cover Art by [scheissedraws](http://scheissedraws.tumblr.com)  


Bilbo walked out his front door to inform his husband that tea was ready. Where Thorin should have been seated, smoking, there was instead only a bare bench and an abandoned pipe.

“Confusticated dwarf!” Bilbo muttered as he turned around to shut the door. “Where has he wandered off to now?”

Bilbo stomped down the front walk and slammed out of his gate. He came to an abrupt halt, staring first left and then right. Since there were no houses further up the hill, Bilbo turned down the path to find his errant dwarf.

He could _not_ understand how Thorin could manage to make it halfway across Arda, and yet still get lost in Hobbiton, even after so many years. And yet, Bilbo had to hunt him down and drag him home at least once a fortnight.

Once he had managed to end up in Buckland while trying to go to the Green Dragon!

“Afternoon, Mister Bilbo,” Hamfast called from his garden as Bilbo passed. “Off to fetch yer dwarf?”

“Yes,” Bilbo sighed as Hamfast smiled brightly at him. “I don't suppose you saw him pass?”

“Hmm, now that I think on it,” Hamfast wiped his brow with a handkerchief as he looked thoughtful. “I do believe he came this way about an hour or so ago.”

“Oh dear,” Bilbo fretted. “He's been gone longer than I thought. There's no telling how far he's gotten this time.”

“Now you needed worry, Mister Bilbo” his gardener said and clasped him on the shoulder. “There's nothing in the whole of the Shire that could hurt him.”

“Perhaps not,” Bilbo replied. “But he could find trouble in our own pantry.”

Hamfast huffed a laugh at that. “Well, thank you, but I must be getting on.” He waved a bit as he continued down the lane.

Though he knew he was being ridiculous, he couldn't help but think of all the awful fates that could have befallen Thorin since he'd wandered off. He could have fallen in the river and drowned. He could have been attacked by one of the wolves that sometimes invaded the Shire–never mind that it was the completely wrong season for that. He could have been cornered by Lobelia and Otho.

Bilbo shuddered and sped up, just barely confining himself to a fast walk.

He was startled out of his dire thoughts by the sound of laughing children.

He slowed down, thinking to ask the little ones if they had seen his husband. But all such thoughts fled his mind as he got within sight of them. _All_ thoughts fled from his mind.

Thorin was in a field beside the lane and covered in faunts.

There were several hanging onto his arms and legs, wrapped around his waist and even one small girl sitting on his shoulders. His husband was stomping around, dragging the children along, and bellowing like–well, like Bilbo didn't know what but certainly something loud. The children were all laughing and shrieking, the ones with their feet still on the ground trying to pull Thorin over.

  
  
Art by [scheissedraws](http://scheissedraws.tumblr.com)  


Bilbo bit his lip, hands clutched together against his chest. It was the most beautiful sight he'd seen since Thorin had opened his eyes for the first time in the healers' tent after the Battle.

Perhaps, Bilbo thought, it was time to revisit the idea of having his own faunts that he'd put away after his parents' deaths.

  
  
Art by [penumbria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria)  


**Author's Note:**

> Lilac - joy of youth


End file.
